I'm Not Alone Anymore
by Florezzta
Summary: Ia selalu sendirian sejak Kyuhyun pergi bersama janji mereka yang mungkin takkan pernah ditepatinya . Ia sendirian kini /broken KyuMin/friendship EunMin/Summary yang tidak cocok sama ceritanya .. just read it if you want to know about .
1. Chapter 1

~FlorezztAquaLib~ Present .

I'M NOT ALONE ANYMORE

Main Cast ; Lee Sungmin (yeoja)

Cho Kyuhyun (namja)

Lee Hyukjae (yeoja)

Genre : Romance , Hurt

Rate : T

Length : twoshoot

Desclaimer : They are belong to God but this fanfic is mine.

Summary : Ia selalu sendirian semenjak Kyuhyun mengingkari janji yang mereka buat bersama. Ia tak pernah tahu bahwa ada seseorang di sampingnya yang kan memberikan penawar sakit hatinya. Summary tidak cocok dengan alurnya , maka dibaca ajja ya ...

**Chapter 1**

**Sungmin POV**

"hiks .. hiks..." lagi , selalu seperti ini setiap malamnya. Air mata ini selalu ingin keluar tiap mengingatnya , dan lagi kenapa pikiran ini selalu tertuju padanya. Aku lelah ,benar – benar lelah. Sudah 4 tahun berlalu semenjak kejadian itu tapi kenapa kenangan itu bahkan tak pernah hilang. Ternyata memang benar bahwa "Kau bisa menghapus jejak tapi kau tak akan bisa menghapus kenangan' dan sialnya , kenapa harus kenangan buruk yang kukenang. Apa ini bentuk hukuman dari Tuhan karena aku telah meninggalkannya ? Tuhan membiarkan aku terjebak dalam rasa cintaku sendiri , rasa cinta kepada sosok yang bahkan tak mengganggap aku ada , sosok yang meninggalkanku dengan segala sakitnya. Sosok yang akhhirnya berhasil membuatku merasakan sakit hati.

"Ya Tuhan.. hiks.. ku mohon kembalikan kyuniie-ku. Aku terlalu mencintainya .. hiks .. Aku janji tidak akan .. hhiks .. nakal lagi .. aku janji akan rajin beribadah asal Kau mau mengembalikan dia padaku .. hiks.." lagi , selalu doa itu yang kuucapkan tiap malamnya karena memang hanya itu yang kuinginkan. Aku menginginkan dia kembali kepadaku. Sesakit apapun dan seburuk apapun kenangan yang dia berikan takkan mengubah atau mengurangi rasa cinta ini. Aku takkan bisa membencinya. Aku malah membenci diriku sendiri yang tak pernah bisa melupakannya sekeras apapun aku mencoba. Dia takkan tergantikan.

Aku mengenalnya 4 tahun lalu , seorang sunbae yang sangat menyebalkan ,Cho Kyuhyun namanya, seorang sunbae bertubuh tinggi , berkulit pucat ,dengan hidung mancung dan rambut ikalnya yang mampu membuat semua yeoja di sekolahku memujanya. Tapi aku takkan terpesona oleh sunbae menyebalkan itu. Ck , ia seenaknya menyuruhku berulang kali. Sok kenal , sok memerintah , memangnya aku maidnya , begitu pikirku kala itu. Aku berharap hari itu adalah hari pertama dan terakhir aku melihat wajah menyebalkan dan mendengar nada memerintahnya itu. Namun ternyata Tuhan berkehendak lain , karena beberapa tahun setelahnya aku harus mengenalnya bahkan menjalin hubungan dengan makhluk menyebalkan itu. Dia datang kala hubunganku dengan namjachingu ku renggang , dia datang dengan segala kebaikan dan penghiburannya. Dia menyatakan suka padaku dan memintaku agar menerimanya , kebaikannya membuat ku rela melepas namjachingu ku yang telah 2 tahun bersamaku. Aku tak peduli walau harus dimaki oleh mantan namjachingu ku karena bagiku dialah yang terpenting saat itu , dialah yang ada dihatiku.

Awal kebersamaan kami sangat membahagiakan."_chagi , saranghae_" aku ingat dia selalu megatakan hal itu setiap harinya. Selalu mengatakan rindu. Kami tertawa bersama , menangis bersama , ia selalu menemani ku tidur , menyanyikan _lullaby._ Dia selalu ada untukku. Dia selalu menjadi tempatku berkeluh kesah , bercerita , bermanja , hidupku bergantung padanya. Dia menjadi sosok kekasih , kakak , sahabat sekalius ayah bagiku. Dialah segalanya. Aku selalu memantapkan hatiku bahwa dialah jodohku , dialah separuh jiwaku. Aku bahagia.

Hingga suatu hari , kemalangan yang menimpanya harus mengakibatkan hubungan kami berakhir. Kemalangan yang membuatku berpikir betapa dewasanya dia sehingga memikirkan kebahagiaanku. "_chagi , _aku tak ingin membuatmu malu karena memiliki kekasih sepertiku. Kekasih yang bahkan untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya saja tak mampu. Aku ingin bisa membuatmu bangga padaku. Aku ingin bisa membahagiakanmu nanti. Karena itu bisakah kita menghentikan hubungan ini sebentar ? hanya sebentar . percayalah aku akan kembali padamu nanti".ucapnya kala itu. Aku kaget , tentu saja. Karena dia meminta berpisah sementara kami tak terlibat pertengkaran apapun.

"apa kyunnie akan meninggalkan ming sendiri ? lirihku.

"ne , aku akan pergi tapi ming tenang saja karena walaupun kita berpisah , hati ku tetap milikmu".

"kyunnie berjanji akan kembali pada ku kan nanti ?" tanyaku seraya menyodorkan jari kelingkingku , berharap dia mau melakukan _pinky promise _denganku. "_ne , _aku berjanji" , dia mengaitkan kelingking kami , menjawab pertanyaanku dengan senyum tulusnya. Tak ayal aku pun ikut tersenyum. Aku begitu terharu melihat betapa ia sangat mencintaiku , maka diiringi air mata ini , aku menyetujui keinginannya , mengakhiri hubungan kami. Hanya sebentar , kata itu yang selalu aku ucapkan tiap hari setelah membantuku agar lebih sabar menunggunya , menunggunya siap menjadi milikku lagi.

Sekarang sudah 4 tahun berlalu dan dia belum siap kembali kepadaku.

**Sungmin POV End**

**Author POV**

"eh ? lagi ? yak apa – apaan kyuhyun bodoh itu ? dia itu benar – benar ..".nada penuh kekesalan begitu terasa nyata keluar dari mulut seorang yeoja pirang kurus , Eunhyuk namanya , yang kini tengah menatap layar handphonenya dengan alis menyatu. "memangnya dia pikir setammpan apasih dia / badan kurus saja dibanggakan. Dan lagi , apa sih yang dilihat yeoja darinya ? kurasa mereka harus memeriksakan mata mereka . aku takut ada monster mata di dalamnya. Benar kan min ?" lanjut Eunhyuk penuh emosi. Emosi yang sampai ke ubun – ubun ketika mengingat pria yang baru saja dicibirnya. Tak mendengar sahutan dari sahabat di sampingnya , Eunhyuk menolehkan wajahnya menghadap gadis yang sedang membaca tersebut , gadis yang entah kenapa sepertinya tak terganggu dengan pekikannya barusan.

"minnie~ah , _gwenchana _?" tanyannya heran. "hm , waeyo hyukkie?" Sungmin menjawab pertanyaannya tanpa menoleh. Dia terlalu fokus dengan bukunya , mungkin.

"kau ... tak kaget ? tak marah ?" Hyukkie memandang gadis itu lekat.

"marah karena apa ? apa kau berbuat kesalahan padaku ?" Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya , balas menatap Hyukkie "aku tak merasa kau membuatku marah atau semacamnya , lantas apa yang harus aku persalahkan ? kenapa aku harus marah?" .

"bukan .. bukan itu maksudku" Hyukkie mengelengkan kepalanya dengan gugup, hey ditatap selekat itu oleh Sungmin cukup membuatnya salah tingkah , padahal mereka sama – sama yeoja , itulah yang selalu Hyukkie permasalahkan. "maksud ku soal cho kyuhyun" ucapnya hati – hati , takut menyinggung perasaan sahabatnya itu.

Tak lama setelah nama itu terucap , Sungmin mengalihkan tatapannya kembali pada buku yang dipegangnya. "ada apa dengan kyunnie ?" pertanyaan dengan nada lirih itu terucap. Hatinya sakit kala menyebut nama itu lagi. Apa dia berpacaran dengan gadis lain lagi ? kali ini siapa ? Seohyun ? Victoria ? atau Haneul ? , hanya pertanyaan itu yang ada dikepalaya tiap ia mendengar Hyukkie menyebut nama pria itu.

"ehm .. itu .. dia berpacaran dengan gadis lain lagi " jawabnya ragu.

Seketika Sungmin berdiri , merapikan bukunya dengan gerakan asal , membuat Eunhyuk kaget. Ia mengelus dadanya dramatis seakan menenangkan jantungnya yang tadi hendak bermigrasi.

"maaf Hyuk , aku baru ingat kalau_ eomma _ menyuruhku ke suatu tempat . Maaf kita tak bisa pulang bersama".

"eh ? tapi min .." sebelum Eunhyuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya , Sungmin telah melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Eunhyuk sendirian di taman itu. Eunhyuk menatap kepergian Sungmin dalam diam , dia menatap punggung bergetar itu , tersenyum miris , membodohi kata - katanya barusan yang membuat sahabatnya kembali menangis. Pasti.

Aku tahu _ahjumma _tak menyuruhmu kemana – mana , min. Aku tahu tempat apa yang kau kunjungi , ya Tuhan , mengapa dia begitu kasihan. Kenapa Tuhan membiarkan sahabatnya itu terluka sedalam itu, erangnya frustasi , sedikit menyalahkan Tuhan atas apa yang menimpa sahabatnya.

Hyukkie benar , _eomma _sungmin tidak menyuruhnya kemanapun. Bahkan sang _eomma _menyuruhnya agar pulang cepat. Namun ia butuh tempat itu sekarang , tempat yang menjadi favoritnya , atap kampus. Hanya disana ia bisa menangis sepuasnya tanpa diganggu atau menggangu siapapun. Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya dengan tergesa begitu pintu yang menjadi tujuannya telah terlihat. Begitu pintu itu terbuka , semilir angin menyapanya , semilir angin yang harusnya bisa membuatnya tenang. Menghampiri pagar besi pembatas , menutup kedua matanya berharap ingatan akan sosok itu menghilang. Namun semakin ia paksa maka sosok itu terasa semakin nyata , mengganggu hatinya. Lagi dan lagi.

Ia menyerah , tak bisa mengusir sosok itu. Maka dengan langkah gontai , ia berjalan menuju sudut atap. Duduk bersila . Mengambil handphone di saku celananya , menekan beberapa digit angka yang sangat dihafalnya. Menunggu dengan sabar hingga seseorang disana mau menjawab panggilannya. Kemudian ketika panggilan itu terjawab.

"_yeobeoseyo ?_" sapa orang di seberang sana.

"_yeobeoseyo _kyunnie ?" sapanya gugup

"_waeyo ming ?_ kenapa menghubungiku ? aku kan sudah memberitahumu agar tak menghubungiku ketika akhir pekan. Aku tak mau Seulgi curiga. Kau harus mengerti posisiku"

"tapi kyunnie ..."

"aku akan menghubungimu besok ming , oke . aku tutup"

Terputus , secara sepihak , tanpa Sungmin mengucapkan apapun. Tanpa sadar , ia menekuk lututnya , menyangga dagunya disana kemudian menangis tanpa suara , hanya air mata yang dengan sukarela keluar membentuk arus di kedua pipinya. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya disana , menggengam kuat handphonenya seolah ingin menghancurkannya. Ia kecewa , ia sakit hati , sendirian.

"ARRGGHHH" teriaknya putus asa sembari melempar handphonenya sembarangan. BUGH BUGH BUGH , ia memukul dadanya yang berdenyut perih,. Memukul dengan sekuat tenaga berharap rasa sakit itu bisa hilang seketika. Puas memukul dadanya , ia terkulai lemah , membaringkan tubuhnya dilantai yang dingin , menekuk kakinya. Kembali menangis terisak.

"kyunnie .. hiks .. hiks... kyunnie .. ku mohon kembalilah.. hiks .. aku mencintaimu .." isaknya pilu.

**t.b.c**


	2. Chapter 2

~FlorezztAquaLib~ Present ...

I'M NOT ALONE ANYMORE

Main Cast ; Lee Sungmin (yeoja)

Cho Kyuhyun (namja)

Lee Hyukjae (yeoja)

Genre : Romance , Hurt

Rate : T

Length : twoshoot

Desclaimer : They are belong to God but this fanfic is mine.

Summary : Ia selalu sendirian semenjak Kyuhyun mengingkari janji yang mereka buat bersama. Ia tak pernah tahu bahwa ada seseorang di sampingnya yang kan memberikan penawar sakit hatinya. Summary tidak cocok dengan alurnya , maka dibaca ajja ya ...

**Chapter 2**

"minnie ..." bisiknya pilu.

Tak jauh dari tempat Sungmin berbaring , Eunhyuk berdiri disana dengan air mata yang juga mengikuti sahabatnya , ia melihat bagaimana Sungmin diacuhkan oleh lelaki brengsek bernama Kyuhyun itu. Ia sakit melihat sahabatnya seperti itu , menderita sendiri , menunggu seorang diri. Menyiksa dirinya , menutup hatinya untuk pria lain hanya demi lelaki brengsek yang bahkan telah bahagia di tempat lain. Terkadang ia marah dan benci pada sahabatnya itu tetapi rasa sayang yang dimilikinya mengalahkann rasa benci itu.

Dengan perlahan ia menghampiri Sungmin.

"hiks .. kyunnie" . isakan itu masih terdengar walau lemah."kyunnie , aku minta maaf kalau sudah membuatmu marah , aku mohon kembalilah..". Eunhyuk geram mendengarnya , untuk apa Sungmin minta maaf kalau ia tak bersalah. Justru bajingan itu yang harusnya minta maaf karena menelantarkan sahabatnya itu.

Setelah berada didekat Sungmin , Eunhyuk ikut membaringkan dirinya. Memeluk posesif Sungmin , menyalurkan kehangatan dan memberikan penghiburan walau hanya berupa tepukan ringan dipunggung gadis manis itu. Sungmin tak kaget mengetahui keberadaan Eunhyuk karena ia memang tak bisa memperdulikan apapun lagi kali ini. Ia hanya butuh menangis. Lama mereka dalam diam , hanya terdengar tangis Sungmin serta tepukan halus Eunhyuk dipunggung kecilnya.

"hyukkie .. hiks ... dia meninggalkan ku. hiks hiks ,,, kyunnie mengingkari janjinya padaku. Ia berjanji akan kembali padaku tapi kau tahu , hiks .. setelah 4 tahun berlalu .. hiks .. dia .. dia tak pernah datang" , akhirnya suara itu keluar .Sungmin mencurahkan semua sesak di dadanya. Ia tak sanggup lagi bertahan sendirian. Ia butuh teman berbagi kesedihannya .

"_ne _, min . aku tahu . karena itu kau harus belajar melupakannya" pinta Eunhyuk sambil tetap mengelus punggung rapuh itu.

'aku sudah belajar melupakannya tapi aku tak bisa .. hiks .. aku terlalu mencintainya .. disini sesak Hyuk .. hiks.." Sungmin kembali memukul dadanya , bahkan dengan lebih berusaha menahan gerakan tangan Sungmin yang brutal. Berusaha meyadarkannya akan aksi tubuh rapuh itu makin erat.

"hentikan min , ku mohon .. hiks .. jangan menyiksa dirimu lagi .. hiks" akhirnya Eunhyuk pun ikut menangis. Selama ini ia selalu menyaksikan sahabatnya menangis seorang diri tapi kini ia ingin sahabatnya itu tahu bahwa ia tak sendirian. Ia akan selalu bersamanya. "aku sahabatmu min .. hiks ., aku tak akan pernah meninggalkan mu seperti yang dilakukannya. Hiks .. Kau tak akan pernah sendirian karena aku tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi".

Eunhyuk menghapus air matanya , bangkit , duduk bersila kemudian membimbing Sungmin agar bangkit dan duduk dihadapannya. Ia menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Sungmin , dibelainya pipi itu dengan lembut. Menyalurkan sayangnya pada sahabatnya. Setelahnya , ia menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya , mengajak Sungmin untuk membuat _pinky promise_ dengannya. Sungmin ragu karena ia tak mau lagi mengharapkan janji yang hanya akan diingkari nantinya. Eunhyuk masih menunggu jari Sungmin dengan sabar. Ia melihat Sungmin hanya menautkan kedua tangannya gemetar. Dengan tak sabar , ia menarik jari kelingking gadis itu dan menautkan dijarinya. Sungmin yang kaget berusaha melepasnya namun tak bisa karena ia kehilangan banyak tenaga setelah acara mari menangis bersama Eunhyuk.

"dengar min", Eunhyuk mulai berbicara. "aku mohon lupakan bajingan itu , ia sudah cukup menyakitimu dengan banyak kebohongan dan keegoisannya. Sekarang sudah waktunya bagimu untuk bahagia. Aku , Lee Hyukjae.." ditatapnya Sungmin dengan penuh sorot mata tegasnya "berjanji akan selalu bersama sahabatku , Lee sungmin ,, dan aku berjanji akan mencarikan seorang pangeran tampan dan baik hati untuknya. kelak ia akan berterima kasih padaku untuk itu" lanjutnya dengan senyum manisnya. Sungmin tersentuh , merasa bahwa ia sangat bodoh karena terus berpiikr bahwa ia seorang diri padahal ia memiliki sahabat yang sangat menyayanginya. Aku tak sendiri , pikirnya bahagia.

Sungmin tersenyum , membalas senyum manis milik sahabatnya. Ia membawa Eunhyuk dalamm sebuah pelukan sembari membisikkan kata terima kasih berulang kali yang ditanggapai dengan anggukan kepala Eunhyuk. 10 menit mereka berpelukan hingga Eunhyuk melepas pelukan itu , menatap Sungmin dengan wajah marahnya. Sungmin bingung , apa ia berbuat salah. Eunhyuk berdiri seraya menepuk pakaiannya , kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. Sungmin tetap duduk diam memperhatikan Eunhyuk dan tangan itu bergantian.

"aku lapar , ayo kita ke kantin" ajaknya.

"eoh?" , Sungmin membeo , sedikit bingung dengan kalimat Eunhyuk barusan.

"aku lelah menangis dan sekarang aku sangat lapar. Ayo kita makan. Apa kau tak tahu kalau cacing dalam perutku tengah melakukan konser besar .. ?"

Sungmin tetap diam memperhatikannya. "_aish palli .._' dengan tak sabar Eunhyuk menarik tangan Sungmin , membimbingnya untuk berdiri dan mengajaknya berjalan di sampingnya. Tak ada percakapan selama perjalanan menuju kantin , hanya tautan tangan itu. Sungmin menatap tautan tangan itu dan sahabatnya bergantian . Kemudian melukis senyum manisnya. Ia bersyukur Tuhan mempertemukannya dengan gadis cantik ini dan menjadikan mereka sahabat karena kini ia benar – benar yakin bahwa ia tak sendirian lagi. Ia harus bisa move on agar sahabatnya tak ikut menangis seperti tadi. ia menatap lekat wajah sahabatnya.

"Hyukkie~ya .." panggilnya. Eunhyuk menoleh dan heran melihat Sungmin yang tengah tersenyum padanya. "perhatikan jalanmu , aku tak mau kau mencium pintu atau bahkan tiang nantinya" ucap Eunhyuk acuh.

"Hyukkie .." panggil Sunmgin lagi. Eunhyuk menolehkan kepalanya lagi namun tak menyahut panggilan itu.

"_gomawo ne _sudah menjadi sahabatku". Tulus , itulah yang diucapkannya.

"_ne cheonman .._kau harus bangga memiliki sahabat sepertiku" ucapnya sembari memukul dadanya dengan tangan kirinya. "hehehe , tentu saja aku bangga padamu" , kekehnya senang.

"_ah matta.._' Sungmin berseru setelah mengingat suatu hal penting. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan sukses membuat langkah Hyukkie ikut terhenti.

"_waeyo _min ?" tanya Eunhyuk heran.

"kau akan menepati janjimu kan Hyuk ? tentang mencarikanku seorang pangeran ?" , Sungmin mencoba mengingatkan Eunhyuk tentang janjinya.

"tentu saja" Eunhyuk memukul kepalanya pelan kemudian kembali menarik tangan Sungmin agar melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. "aku pasti akan menepatinya min. Kau tak perlu besok aku akan serius mengerjakan proyek baruku ini . kau harus mempercayaiku dan aku jamin , aku pasti berhasil. Karena itu kau harus menyiapkan fisikmu karena mulai besok kita akan sibuk" lanjutnya.

"tentu saja aku percaya padamu , tapi kenapa aku juga ikut sibuk ?"

'tentu saja kau harus ikut sibuk , kau kan pemeran utamanya. Kau harus memberikanku ide atau menggambarkan ciri – ciri pangeran yang kau mau".

"oooohhh , _arraseo .._"

"atau kau mau aku yang carikan saja ? kalau begitu aku tak akan segan memilih. Pasti _ahjussi _sebelah rumahmu itu mau menjadi pangeranmu, dia kan sangat terobsesi padamu" , ucapnya setengah mengejek. Hhaha , ia terkikik senang membayangkan bila Sungmin benar – benar menjadi princess untuk _ahjussi_ itu.

'_andwae ...! sirheo !1" _Sungmin bergidik ngeri membayangkan _ahjussi _yang tinggal tepat di sebelah rumahnya. _Ahjussi _yang tak pernah lelah mengiriminya bunga. _Ahjussi _yang walaupun sudah berumur 45 tahun , tetap saja menawan. Sungmin dulunya sempat menyukainya tetapi begitu ia tahu betapa mesumnya _ahjussi _itu , dengan segera ia membuang rasa sayangnya. Ia tak suka dengan lelaki mesum. Hanya Kyuhyun yang boleh bersikap mesum padanya , tapi itu dulu , tidak sekarang. Tiba – tiba mereka terkikik bersama memikirkan paman mesum itu.

'kalau begitu" mereka saling melirik kemudian mengangkat genggaman tangan mereka , dan berseru semangat "MARI MENCARI PANGERAN" ..

Mereka melewati koridor kampus dengan raut bahagia , tak memperdulikan tatapan mahasiswa lain yang menatap aneh pada mata bengkak mereka . Ck, itu tak penting , yang penting sekarang adalan Mencari Pangeran , pikir keduanya acuh.

**~ END ~**

**Note ; mohon maafkan segala kegajean fanfic ini.. dengan author yang masih baru , tentunya ff ini sangat jauh dari kata , after you read it ,, review please .. gomawo nee ..**

**Deeply thanks for vitahaemin and sparkyumin ...**

**Saranghae chingu-deul..**


End file.
